Hoy en día vivo por ti
by YoSoyOTAKU
Summary: /EL CHICO DE LA BUFANDA,CON OJOS OPACOS!/ /TE ODIO!/ /Me di cuenta de mi proposito/ /P-perdon N-natsu,adios.../ Lucy,una chica de una vida triste,que oculta su ser,Natsu un chico misterioso,que nunca habla de el, Pueden tener,algo... en comun?... -ESCUELA FAIRY TAIL-


**HOY EN DÍA, VIVO POR TI**

**EL CHICO Y LA CHICA?!**

**Fanfic Nadu (PURO NALU) xD, pero bueno, espero que les guste…**

**(Hace mucho no hago historias) : Pensamientos, o susurros en si mismos**

**Sabias que : Cuando se habla en una llamada**

**.-Llamaba la escarlata : Aclaración de quien dijo**

**/O/O/O/O/O/O/O : Cambio de escena**

**~Ella estaba en un parque~ : Cuando indica donde están los personajes, o el personaje.**

**SIN MAS NI MENOS!...**

**A leer la historia se a dicho :D !**

**/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/**

**~ Una chica de 16,con pelo rubio de color oro, y sus ojos chocolates, que sorprendían a tod s los que se encontraban con ella por tener tanto brillo, estaba en su habitación, de su gran casa, sentada en puff púrpura mirando el suelo, arrepentida de su vida ~**

**POV LUCY :**

Estoy tan…Arta de todo, si tengo familia, es solo un maldito viejo que trabaja de empresario, y que solo esta para criticarme, o mandarme hacer algo…

Que voy a hacer, oh, esperen, tal vez, NADA, porque tengo 16 años,y el 57,pero, porque no contrata a una maldita mucama, y me deja en paz… .- Maldeci palabra por palabra, a aquel viejo, que es mi padre ''Jude heartfilia''…

Termine de decir esas palabras, que me daban mas bronca, pero…

~De repente una persona con barba y pelo rubio, abrió bruscamente la puerta del dormitorio de Lucy, haciendo que la misma puerta, se de fuertemente con la pared, dejando un rasgo de un tamaño grande~

Me di un susto gigante, aunque no era de esperarse, siempre el hacia lo mismo, levante mi mirada, y lo vi a ''el'…

M-maldición, padre, ¿Que paso?.- Dije yo asustada, bueno, a el le tenia que llamar con ''respeto'', porque podrían

pasar cosas peores…

Tienes que ir a la escuela, y ni si quiera te peinaste!,eres una idiota, vete a peinar ya! .- Me gritaba mi padre, se acerco al terminar su ''discurso, hacia mi'',y me agarro de la muñeca, levantándome del puff,y me empujo, haciendo que yo salga de la habitación, totalmente desorientada.

Ya voy padre… .- Dije yo con tal decepción, fui sin ganas, caminando hacia la derecha, hasta que me encontré en la pared una foto de mi madre y yo de niña, y sonreí, al menos tener algo que me hace sonreír, recordar a mi y a mi madre juntas…

Apúrate niña, ya son las 1:08, en 2 minutos entras, y aun sigues viendo esta estupida foto, algún día la romperé en pedacitos frente tu dulce cara .-Gritaba nuevamente, haciendo que me apure.

Asentí, con un tanto de miedo, y rápidamente, me fui al elegante baño, que así de limpio, lo dejo yo, ya que mi padre me manda…,entre al baño, y ya de diagonal, me encontré al espejo, me puse frente de el, y unas cuantas lagrimas recorrían mis mejillas, hasta mis hombros, pero en silencio…

Odio mi vida .-. Repetí cada vez, que me miraba en el espejo, aun con mis lágrimas, que recorrían por mis mejillas, tome un peine, una cinta azul, y me hice media colita, en el lado derecho de mi pelo, salí apurada del baño, baje las escaleras, y llegue al living, que hay se encontraba mi mochila, reposada en la puerta de salida de la casa.

(Ahora que lo recuerdo, hoy el es primer día de escuela) .- Me susurraba a mi misma, emocionada-. (Tal vez venga alguien nueva o nuevo, valla a saber!) .- Seguía susurrándome a mi misma, con tal emocionamiento, que no me di cuenta, que ya había tomado mi mochila, y ya estaba en la puerta de salida.

El hombre que odie toda la vida, se encontraba tras de mi, con una falsa sonrisa, levantando su mano, y me despidió diciéndome ''Adiós, malcriada'', me empujo otra vez, y ya estaba yo, en la vereda de la calle, cuando gire mi rostro para verlo, el ya había cerrado la puerta.

Cada forma tiene para despedirse… .- Dije con bronca, cuando puse mi rostro de frente, estaba tan distraída, que me choque con un chico de cabello pelirosa, que llevaba un morral de color negro, colgado, una bufanda y con su ''color'' de ojos verdes, tan, opacos.

L-lo s-siento .- Me disculpe, agachando mi cabeza, y luego la subí, mirando que en su remera, tenia la misma insignia de mi escuela.

**FIN POV LUCY**

**POV NATSU.**

Salí de mis pensamientos, cuando sentí y vi, a una chica de un cabello de color oro, con sus ojos marrones claros, que me llamaban la atención, y una media cola en su lado derecho del cabello, dejando ver, una hermosa cinta azul, sin mas preámbulos, con las manos, hice una seña de ''No importa''.

Acaso eres mudo? .- Me pregunto la chica, que me miraba ojo por ojo, mi rostro, tan desalmado, y triste.

Con mi cabeza, hice un movimiento de negación, cuando trate de recordar de que ahora iba a la escuela, levante mi mano derecha, mire en mi muñeca, mi reloj, que me indicaba que eran la 1:14 P.M, volví a dejar mi brazo flojo, y me fui corriendo sin ninguna palabra a aquella rubia.

**FIN POV NATSU.**

**POV LUCY.**

Me quede extrañada, ya que el me había negado de que era mudo, pero aun así no hablaba, pero lo que realmente me sorprendió, es que en su lado derecho de su remera, vi la insignia, de mi escuela, tal vez, el sea de esa escuela, pero, el chico, aparentaba de tener 15 años…

(Bueno, ya que va… mejor iré ya a la escuela, antes que algo mas me retrase) .- Me susurre a mi misma.

Camine unas 2 cuadras, pare de caminar, cuando vi la parada del bus, y justo, venia la línea 132, así que, levante la mano para decirle alto, y enseguida el chofer paro de conducir, abrió la puerta del bus, automáticamente yo entre, para después pagar el boleto, me senté en un asiento cerca de la puerta, y en unos 5 minutos, ya había llegado a mi destino, me levante del asiento, me puse frente la puerta, toque el timbre, me abrió la puerta nuevamente, y me salí del bus.

PORFIN!, LA ESCUELA FAIRY TAIL! .- Quede sorprendida, al estar frente a la escuela, que siempre fingía mi mascara, peor, a veces me hacia formar sonrisas…

~El chico que Lucy había visto, el pelirosa, estaba alado de Lucy, agitado, sudando mirando sorprendentemente la nueva escuela que el se ingresó~

Me gire para el lado izquierda, y vi al chico de la bufanda…

F-f-fairy t-tail … .- Dijo aquel chico que me había chocado, que estaba totalmente sudando y estaba realmente agitado, estaba con su mirada opaca, mirando aquel cartel enorme que decía ''Fairy Tail''.

Acaso eres el nuevo?! .- Le pregunte sorprendida, primero, sorprendida porque estaba sudando, y necesitaría cambiarse, y segundo, porque mala suerte la mía, haberme chocado con un chico que recién se ingresa a la escuela -. EL CHICO DE LA BUFANDA, Y CON OJOS OPACOS?

El chico se giro a la derecha, para verme, y quedo un poco boquiabierto,y por fin, fue la primera palabra que me dirigió -. LA CHICA DE PELO DE ORO, CON OJOS BRILLANTES?.

**/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/**

Continuara :'D

Corto,lo se e.e

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho c; , REVIEWS?**


End file.
